The boy next door
by RvnDKWood
Summary: Gift for Keller on AO3. Here's the prompt: AU where Errol is alive and well and Keira has the hots for him. Keira dumps Jak for Errol, and at the same time Ashelin dumps Torn for Sig. Lots of smut and bottom Torn (my specialty). Modern AU, Jak/Torn


Hiya! So, my lovely homie Keller requested a fic a while back, and I finally decided to get my lazy ass in gear and write it!

Here's the prompt: AU where Errol is alive and well and Keira has the hots for him. Keira dumps Jak for Errol, and at the same time Ashelin dumps Torn for Sig. Lots of smut and bottom Torn (my specialty).

So, I've decided that the best way to achieve this was to create a Real life AU and place them in our modern world! That means no eco, no fantasy elements whatsoever! Just plain old Human populated Earth. Though, people still can have crazy hair and eye colors, just to make things easier on myself lol.

Anyhow, hope you guys enjoy this random blurp, especially you Keller, mah dude!

A/N: **Btw, I don't actually hate Keira**. I didn't want to make her a horrible person…it just kind of…happened…tbh nothing she does here is (unfortunately) ooc. I mean…first game she was cool and a good character…but ever since this shit she pulls in 2, her character kind of goes downhill imo…It's not even her fault really…it seems like her writers change a lot and no one has a clue of what her personality is. (I mean, she's JAK'S love interest and yet she quite obviously makes goo-goo eyes at both Errol and Phoenix ((I know…tlf was shit, but Phoenix was dope imo)) RIGHT IN FRONT OF JAK! God forbid what she did off-screen…)

A/N: **Oh, and I don't hate Ashelin either**. Same with Keira…I didn't want to make her terrible, but in my defense…she did flirt with Jak while SUPPOSEDLY being in a relationship with Torn (I mean, I'm just going off of what the devs say/wiki says. Imo their chemistry seemed…kind of forced tbh. Like, I can see them being best buds, or maybe exs that remained good friends…but their interactions don't really say "we're a couple"…((I literally think the devs decided to pair them because they LOOK similar which btw is pretty creepy, almost like they're siblings or cousins)) maybe I'm alone here? Idk)

Anyway, on with the show, and I'm sorry for how late this is Keller, I wanted it to be acceptable to my standards (which are unreasonably high) for you. Hope you like it!

_**( )**_

Moving sucked.

That is the entirety of what Jak has learned from the past month.

As he stared at his new single story house, smack dab in the middle of a sterile suburban neighborhood, with the freshly trimmed lawn, newly painted grey exterior, and much more expensive houses on either side, it only cemented the fact that he did not deserve anything nice.

He heaved a drained sigh…wondering where everything went so wrong.

Keira was his childhood crush.

They were playmates since diapers that grew into high school sweethearts. Whenever anyone saw them together, they were nominated "the perfect couple". Wedding bells seemed to constantly be ringing around them and they were so very much in love.

…or…he thought they were…

Turns out Keira didn't think so…

4 months ago, when Jak arrived at the shitty apartment he shared with his long-time girlfriend, he expected Keira to be home. Last time they spoke, she was still in her garage down at the racetrack, and he informed her that he would be home late…

…they left it at that.

Turns out, Dax decided to close early so he and Tess could have a date night. Usually, he would call ahead to let Keira know he would be home early, but tonight he decided that he would surprise her.

So, when he entered the apartment he expected Keira to be there…

…what he absolutely didn't expect was for some ginger fuckboy to be plowing her on their couch…where they had movie nights and binged Netflix shows.

When Keira noticed him, she had the absolute gall to look pissed.

Jak had to tuck his tail like a pussy and leave asap or he would currently be behind bars for a double homicide.

Later, when he had calmed down enough to yell like a semi-rational adult, Keira decided that THAT MOMENT would be the right time to inform him that she wanted to break up…

…not a year ago when she felt that the passion had gone out of their relationship…

…not seven months ago when she met Errol the fucking "Professional" racer…

…and certainly not during the entire month and a half that they'd been fucking like rabbits whenever Jak had his back turned…

No…NOW…after being caught with her hand in the cookie jar…Keira decided it was time to politely inform him that their 6 year relationship was not working out.

So Jak flipped her the bird, moved all his shit into Dax's place and emptied his savings account where "they" had been saving up to buy a house. It was mostly his money anyways, and that was the main reason Keira didn't even attempt to fight him for it.

She had the apartment and the Nascar gigolo, therefore she could kiss the tanner parts of Jak's ass.

They had saved up a ton of cash for their eventual house together; however, about 70% of the funds came from his late father. Before he even opened the account, Jak was contacted by a lawyer for the reading of his estranged father's will. Turned out his old man was the president of some company and had quite a fortune put away.

Jak didn't inherit the company, a mansion, or even a sports car…but out of what he assumed to be guilt, Damas Mar decided to leave him a rather generous sum of money to do with what he willed.

After the IRS tipped their hand in it via income tax, there wasn't as much left, but it was still enough to start his life right.

Hence, the middle-class house in an upper-middle suburban neighborhood.

He heard a whistle beside him as Daxter mused, "Damn, that's a nice place!" His oldest and dearest friend wiped his sweaty, freckled brow as the afternoon sun beat down on them, "Gotta hand it to ya Jak, you sure know how ta pick 'em!"

He nodded, "Yeah…" he looked the house over again. Honesty it was a little too big for him, but the neighborhood was nice and it was really close to the Naughty Otter. And hey, maybe he could get a roommate or something eventually.

"Ah! Brutter! No, come back!"

He turned just in time to see Tess panicking over his pittbull, Brutter, who seems to have escaped from her car and was now running around the front yard, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth making his already dopey grin seem even goofier.

He chuckled softly as he watched Brutter roll around in the grass, obviously getting pretty comfortable with his new property. He blew a whistle and the big mutt immediately sat up before bounding over to him. He gave his pup a few loving pets before turning back to the moving van with an annoyed sigh, "Whelp, fun part's over…time to move in."

Daxter gave a groan that was good enough for all three of them, four if you counted Brutter, but then again the mutt was always happy about everything.

Before he followed Daxter and Tess to the back of the large U-Haul, he turned to stare at the house next door. It was a bit nicer than his, a bit bigger, but still one story. According to Mrs. Onin, the nice old blind and mute lady who lived next door on the other side, the guy who lived there was some sort of cop? It was a fancier title than that but Mrs. Onin used Sign language, and apparently his specific title didn't have a sign…or if it did, neither of them knew it.

To be frank, Jak certainly didn't like living next to law enforcement of ANY kind due to his history…but not everything can be 100% like he wants.

Keira made sure of that.

_**( )**_

Two minutes till his lunch break.

The numbers on Torn's laptop clock couldn't possibly move any quicker.

Seriously, where did the time go when he had a shit-ton of paperwork to complete?!

He leaned back in his desk chair and rubbed briefly at his temples. If he didn't have his silky, shoulder length dreadlocks tied back in a loose ponytail, he was pretty sure he'd be pulling them out at the roots from the absolute bullshit that was this paperwork.

The one good thing about his job was the fact that no one disturbed him unless it was extremely important…or they had a death wish.

Being a Homicide Investigator was no easy job to say the least. He had just finished wrapping up a case…homicide obviously. A guy killed his wife for her insurance money…shocker…and tried to flee the state. However, he was a dumbass who obviously never watched a single ID show since burying your victim in the DUMPSTER, right next to YOUR APARTMENT BUILDING, was something that only someone with less than 5 brain cells would deem foolproof.

It took less than a few months to find the guy, arrest him, gather enough evidence to convict, (which, again, was easy because the guy disposed of the murder weapon in THE SAME DUMPSTER) and finally put him behind bars to await trial.

So, now all that was left for him to do was compile all his reports for the court.

Truly…the most exhausting part of the case.

So back to the initial point…his lunch break.

Typically, Torn didn't really take his lunch breaks. He often worked through them, especially if the case was challenging. Today, however, was a bit different since his girlfriend was finally back in the U.S.

Ashelin Praxis was a well-known model and had recently been in Europe doing various shoots for bikini lines. He often got drilled for information by his male coworkers (and a few female ones) regarding all sorts of stupid and inappropriate details.

"What kind of gifts does she like?"

"Where do you go on dates?"

"Spit or swallow?"

Again, Torn loved the fact that he could just lock his office door to avoid answering such invasive and dehumanizing questions about HIS girlfriend.

Mainly because he honestly didn't think they would believe him when he admitted that she was honestly more trouble than she was worth. In truth, she was a bit demanding, petty, and very hard-headed. Their relationship consisted of shopping, sex, and screaming, and honestly he would've bailed years ago if he didn't have a loyalist personality.

After all, they've been dating three years now…you don't just throw something like this away.

He heard someone unlock his office door and swing it open…

Jinx waltzed in like it was HIS office and gave Torn a friendly grin, "Hey there, dreads!" He closed the door behind him and flopped down in the only other chair in Torn's office…which honestly he would have gotten rid of to deter Jinx…but Jinx would probably just sit on his desk or hang upside down from the ceiling.

He was about to throw the annoying blonde out when Jinx magically produced two steaming cups of coffee…_**Starbucks**_ coffee.

Ah…yes…he knew there was a reason he liked Jinx…

He snatched the warm, thankfully large, cup from Jinx and began immediately sipping the, oh so heavenly, liquid, "Thanks."

Jinx tipped his cup towards him in a mock toast, "No problem, ya look like ya needed it." He took a gulp of his own cup before pulling out a cigar and preparing to light it when Torn stopped him, "Don't, I'm meeting Ashe today, and you know she hates that smell." He took another sip as Jinx tsked in annoyance before stuffing his cigar back in its case.

"She's back, huh? Guess yer grace period is over." He gave a teasing wink before he started swirling his coffee cup absently, "So, yer goin' ta see yer sweetie on yer lunch break?"

Torn nodded, fingers now tapping away at his keyboard, "Yeah, we're going to that café down the block. Why?"

"Cuz yer actually fifteen minutes into yer break."

He froze…glancing at his clock to confirm that it was in fact 15 minutes past 2. He cursed and nearly knocked his chair over getting out of it. He barely registered Jinx's playful teasing about finishing off his coffee as his mind raced with panic. He was out the door of the HACPD and fumbling with his keys in less than two minutes.

How could he be so stupid…He was supposed to meet with Ashe ten minutes AGO! She was going to be _fucking_ pissed!

By the time he got in his car and drove down the block to the café they chose to meet at (mainly because it was close to his work and he could run back if something came up), he was already 30 minutes late to their date.

He entered the café and saw Ashelin sitting at the table in the corner, phone in hand and looking…way less annoyed than he thought she would. He sighed in relief. Usually when he was late, she made sure he knew how much it upset her. She would scream, berate, and cause a scene so huge Torn became used to preemptively dragging her outside before she could open her mouth.

The fact that she seemed completely calm was unnerving, but maybe her trip mellowed her out a bit?

Ah, who was he kidding…she was probably jetlagged.

Still, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth and made his way over to her.

She looked up as soon as he sat down…her face blank and almost bored-looking…which was odd to say the least.

"Hey," Torn gave her a smile, but he must've looked concerned because she gave a sad sigh and looked away from him. He gulped, getting some bad vibes from the way she was acting, "Um, you alright?"

"I will be." She looked back at him and laid her elbow on the table, clasping her manicured hands together and staring at him like a Principal staring down the class clown, "We need to talk." Torn furrowed his brow, "Uh…ok, sure. What about?"

She sighed in a way that seemed like this was all a big inconvenience to her before stating humorlessly, "So, I'm just going to get right to the point here, because I know you can handle it. Do you remember my agent, Sig? Well, we had a little fling in Europe and he wants to be official, so I'm breaking up with you."

…

Everything seemed to switch into slow motion for a moment…

And for a moment there, Torn was afraid the effects of sleep deprivation finally caught up to him…

…because, there was no way…

…_no way_ in **hell** that his girlfriend of three fucking years…was breaking up with him…**to fuck another guy**…and she said it so calmly too! Like it was no big deal! As if it held the same weight as discussing the weather!

"I-I'm sorry…what?" He still couldn't believe it. He hoped he heard wrong or something.

She gave another sigh, "I'm. Breaking. Up. With. You. Come on Torn, it's not rocket science."

He was silent…unable to say or much less do anything.

And then the rage came.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!?"**

Ashelin's eyes went wide and a flush of embarrassment appeared on her face as several other customers turned to gawk at them.

Torn didn't give a fuck…

"We've been dating for three years…THREE YEARS, ASHE! You've been gone for months and the first thing you do when you get back is **FUCKING DUMP ME**?!"

"Torn!" She looked mortified.

"OH! And not only are you dumping me…but you're dumping me because you FUCKED YOUR AGENT…**WHILE YOU WERE STILL DATING ME!?"**

Ashelin sneered at him and angrily hissed, "Will you keep your fucking voice down?!" She glanced around at the other people in the café, who were now whispering amongst themselves. She was probably hoping that no one would recognize her.

He really hoped there was someone from the paparazzi around.

He let out a bark of laughter before growling, "**Oh no you don't**! You don't get to pull that card on me…not after all those times you've thrown a tantrum in a public place and humiliated me. I'll be as loud as I FUCKING WANT!"

"Can you please act like an adult-"

"Out of the two of us, I'm the ONLY one here who acts like an adult, Ashe!" He ran a hand over his face in exasperation. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He still hoped he was being pranked, half-expecting Justin Timberlake or Ashton Kutcher to jump out from somewhere to tell him he got punk'd. He didn't even know if that show was still running but at this point he didn't care about reality.

"Can you…"He paused to collect himself, "Can you at least tell me what I did that was so horrible you would cheat on me and then break up with me?"

Ashelin straightened and that haughty, holier than thou look that he hated so much appeared on her face, "It's really simple…you love your job more than me."

…that was it? He was being dumped…for being passionate about his job?!

Ashelin continued, "You never have time for me anymore, you barely facetimed me when I was away, and look, you even got here late…again!" She crossed her arms and huffed, "Honestly, I don't know why I ever dated you in the first place. You're incapable of keeping a partner, let alone getting one."

Incapable? How was he incapable of being in a relationship? He was an awesome boyfriend! Sure he worked a lot, was sometimes late, and forgot to call or facetime; but he always remembered important events, he put a lot of thought and effort into doing nice things for his partner, and he was affectionate whenever he could be!

And yet…his girlfriend felt that he was so terrible, she was justified in sleeping with another man instead of coming to him and talking about her feelings like an adult.

Now all he could think about was how long she spent overseas…with Sig…was that even the first time she cheated on him? Was this something she had always been doing? All those times she met up with some "photographer" or a "coworker" for "photoshoots" and "meetings"…was she playing him this whole time?

He felt sick.

He wanted to yell at her or toss some insults at her…

But no reply came to him.

"Fine," He resigned and looked away, "If that's what you want, let's break up."

She smiled happily and relaxed a bit, "Thanks Torn. I knew you'd understand. I really hope we can stay…friends." The way she said "friends" implied that they wouldn't be meeting for coffee or going out with a group of friends.

Talk about rubbing salt in the wound…

He scowled, glaring at her before hissing, "No thanks, if I wanted your type of company, I'd just hire an escort. At least I'd be getting my money's worth." He didn't even wait to watch her eyes bug out as he stood up and fled the café before he did something he would regret.

Once he was in his car and driving away, the weight of what just happened crashed into him all at once.

Three years…

**Three fucking years** he wasted…

To be fair…he should've seen it coming sooner.

Ashelin never showed affection unless it was after getting a present…or a good fuck…

Maybe that was why he chose to ignore the obvious red flags. The relationship was shit, but the sex was good.

He couldn't help but laugh at the situation. It was mind-boggling how he was just now seeing all the flaws in their relationship! He wished he was smart enough to have seen it sooner…

Love really is blind huh? Well, it's more like love is blind_ing_.

But whatever, there was no use crying over what he couldn't fix. Besides, he had too much shit to worry about as it was to be bothered with this idiotic drama. Maybe it was unhealthy to just lock his emotions away, but it was something necessary for his line of work.

He would deal with this after he finished that damn paperwork.

When he burst into his office door, Jinx turned to give him a curious look as he puffed on a newly lit cigar, "Back so soon?"

Torn rolled his eyes and locked the door, in case someone decided to interrupt them because damn it he needed to vent and Jinx was literally the only one he could trust, "Yep, I guess it doesn't take very long to get dumped." He slumped in his desk chair and palmed his face in irritation.

"Hold up," Jinx's eyes went a bit wide and his mouth dropped a bit making Torn a bit wary of the cigar now hanging precariously between his lips, "She dumped you?!"

Torn just nodded, wiping his hands down his face before crossing his arms. He leaned back in his chair, swinging his legs up to rest the heels of his tactical boots up on his desk, "After three years of fighting, fucking, and frolicking, the bitch decided she liked her manager's dick better."

Jinx sighed and sat back as well, "Fuck, sorry man. She was a bitch anyway, yer too good for her."

"Jinx…" He gave another sigh, "Just forget it…I have bigger things to worry about."

"Oh no you don't," Jinx suddenly put out his cigar and gave Torn a reassuring smile, "We're going' out tonight. Just yew and me."

Torn raised a brow, "Why?"

"Ta celebrate ya bein' released from the witch's servitude, obviously!" Jinx chuckled teasingly as Torn began looking even more irritated, "And I got just the place for ya!"

"Jinx," He grumbled warningly, "I am NOT going to a strip club."

Jinx deflated a bit at that. Obviously that was where his plans were going, "Fine then, ya killjoy. How about a bar? I know this real nice one a few blocks from here. Strong drinks, kinda quiet, and there're these two blonde bombshells that work there, oh lemme tell ya! The guy's got a fuckin' hot bod and the lady's got these huge, bouncy-"

"If I say I'll go with you, will you leave me alone so I can finish my job?" Torn immediately regretted saying that when Jinx gave a Cheshire cat grin before standing and practically skipping to the door. He turned back for a moment to give Torn a wink, "Lets shoot fer 7:00. We'll take my car!" with that, he left Torn alone in his office, silently regretting every decision he's ever made…

Starting with the time he decided to buy a beautiful redhead a drink when he thought she looked lonely.

_**( )**_

Turns out, Torn wasn't regretting this decision after all.

Jinx dragged him out of his office at 7 like he said, long after Torn should've gone home, and brought him partially against his will to an ugly little bar with a giant Otter animatronic wearing devil horns and holding a trident.

"The Naughty Otter? Jinx I told you I'm not going to a strip club."

Jinx laughed before grabbing his upper arm, "I swear, it's just a bar, dreads." He tugged Torn along through the glass double doors and Torn's mood immediately improved. Despite the gaudy exterior, the bar's interior was rather…nice. Torn would even go as far to say it was somewhat classy!

It was devoid of a sport's bars typical ten TVs all broadcasting some kind of sportsball and floor covered in peanut shells. Instead, there were lovely booths, chairs, and even a fireplace. What caught Torn's attention, however, was the very large bar situated in the back, manned by a lone bartender.

He followed Jinx to the bar and hopped up onto one of the cushioned stools. A busty blonde woman trotted past them, giving a friendly greeting to Jinx, and Torn started to understand why Jinx frequented this bar.

That's when he got a look at the other "bombshell" bartender Jinx had gushed about.

It was a guy, probably no older than 21.

Torn wasn't exactly picky about things like gender. He's had men and women in the past. Though even if he were 100% straight, he would certainly agree that this guy was indeed a bombshell.

Torn didn't normally go for blonde either, but the bleached blond hair bordering on yellow with dark green roots, nicely tanned skin, and deep ocean blue eyes were a killer combo.

The bartender locked eyes with him and gave him a warm smile bordering on flirty.

And _damn_ that was a pretty smile. Oh well, if Jinx was forcing him to be here, he could at least appreciate the eye-candy.

"Hey there, blondie! How's it hangin'" Jinx obviously was a regular, because once he noticed him, Jak shifted his focus from Torn to give him a different kind of smile, "It's hangin', Jinx."

Jak liked Jinx.

The Blonde New-Yorker was both pleasant company and a great tipper. It was a refreshing change to the usual clientele Jak had to suffer. Speaking of which, it seems Jinx brought a friend this time, "So, you finally brought a friend? Gotta be honest, Jinx, I didn't think you had any...especially not one as handsome as him."

He returned his gaze to Torn, unashamedly checking him out and enjoying the light blush spreading on the Brunette's pale cheeks. 

Needless to say, he liked what he saw. Tall build, slim, thick chestnut dreads that looked surprisingly softer and neater than the dreadlocks he was used to seeing. He also had the prettiest ice-blue eyes he's ever seen. Jak was sure he must've been staring, so he tried to lay on the charm as he addressed the brunette, "Hi there, I'm Jak. What'll it be, gorgeous?"

Torn could practically feel the blush starting to overtake his face. He was never good with accepting compliments…especially when the compliments straddled the line between flattery and flirting. Plus, this guy's stare was intense and Torn was beginning to feel a bit exposed. He cleared his throat and said dismissively, "It's Torn, kid, cut that cutesy nickname shit if you want a tip. I'll just have water-" He gave a rather uncharacteristic squeak as Jinx wrapped his arm around his shoulders and clamped a hand over his mouth.

Jinx gave the bartender an apologetic grin and chimed, "Don't listen to ol' dread head. I'll be having the water thank you, but go ahead and set Torn here up with a flight of yer special shots! You know, the ones that taste all fruity but get ya sloshed the quickest. He's got a sweet tooth the size of Canada." Torn grumbled against Jinx's hand and started to claw at it, but Jinx shushed him, "C'mon now, yer gonna have some fun whether ya want to or not."

Jak nodded, seemingly unaffected by Torn's abrasive behavior, "Absolutely. One flight and one water coming up!" He gave Torn a wink before turning to the rows of liquors and alcohol and speedily preparing the flight. In no more than five minutes, Jak had placed a wooden tray with 5 rainbow-colored shots neatly lined up.

Now, Torn was never one of those people who took pictures of their food or drinks…but after looking at Jak's creations he was starting to see the appeal. These weren't drinks…they were art. He sat up, leaning over slightly to look over the shots.

It seems that being a smarmy shit wasn't the only thing this "bombshell" could do.

Jak smiled when he saw the awe on Torn's face. He loved it when people were impressed by his mixology skills. He pointed to the bright red drink at the far end which had a cherry floating amidst a sea of edible gold, "This one's the 'Warring Sunset', it's a cherry liquor mixed with rum and a splash of orange concentrate. The yellow one next to it is the 'Nana nanners'…I didn't come up with that name by the way…it's a banana puree mixed with rum, a splash of coconut milk, and a shot of espresso."

Jak peeked up to check if he was losing his customer's attention, but was happy and somewhat impressed to see that Torn was wholly intrigued in his explanation. He smiled a bit more genuinely before continuing, "The green one in the middle is kind of a work in progress. It's a honeydew liquor mixed with tequila and rimmed with a Himalayan salt mixture."

Torn gazed at the green drink, noticing how the layer of pink salt seemed to add a nice aesthetic to the drink, "It kind of looks like a melon…"

"Heh, yeah that's what I was going for. Don't have a name for it yet though, sorry." Jak pointed at the blue glass next to the green one, "This one is our most popular drink. It's 'Blue Moonbeam'. Its vodka mixed with blueberry puree and crushed mint, really refreshing, I recommend drinking it last. And finally the purple one is actually a promotional item that got really popular."

"What's it called?" Torn reached for the drink and picked it up, holding the small glass up to the light and examining the simple purple liquid, missing Jak's shit eating grin as he purred, "Thanus."

Torn stopped short of putting his mouth on the rim of the glass and crinkled is nose in disgust, "Really? That meme is very much dead…also it was never funny."

"Um…" Jak crossed is arms, "I highly disagree, but who am I to argue with a customer."

Torn couldn't help but slightly smirk, "Smart kid." He gave a small laugh at Jak's pout before downing the shot in one gulp. Despite the horrendous name, the drink was actually pretty damn amazing!

Jinx, who had remarkably stayed silent throughout the interaction called over to Tess to put all of Torn's drink orders on his tab. Torn meanwhile decided that, although he didn't really want to drink, he didn't want to let Jak's creations go to waste.

_**( )**_

"Dude, you're WAY out of fucking line here!"

"And YOU are a fucking MORON if you think that Kirk should be allowed anywhere NEAR a federation vessel!"

Jak furrowed his brow and leaned over the counter to get in Torn's space, "If Kirk had followed the Federations lame-ass rules, the Alpha quadrant-no, the ENTIRE UNIVERSE would've imploded decades ago!"

Torn's upper lip curled up in a snarl before he took another gulp of his long island iced tea…his second one of the night, "Picard has accomplished just as much as Kirk, AND he didn't have to break any regulations to do it. Therefore, Picard is superior and Kirk needs to be discharged…or possibly imprisoned or dead from some alien STD."

"You take that back!" Jak's look of horror would make one think someone just insulted his mother.

Jinx could not believe that these two nearly drunk idiots (Jak had decided to mix himself a few drinks after he'd gone off the clock) had been arguing about fucking **Star Trek** for an hour…Although, he had to admit; he was really surprised how well they got along…even if they were two seconds from starting an actual bar fight. He checked his phone, seeing that it was nearly 3 am, "Hey Torn, we should probably get goin' now. It's late and I aint as young as I used ta be." He stood up, stretching for a moment.

"You go ahead, I'll just Uber." Torn finished his drink in once gulp before giving Jak a glare that had a hint of mirth to it, "I'm not done with this Kirk-loving bastard."

Jinx raised a brow, "Yer sure? It's getting' pretty late. I know we aint got work tomorrow, but you still have that paperwork." Torn turned and clapped a hand on Jinx's shoulder, "I'm sure, Jinx. For once…I have something more important to do than paperwork…I must defend my captain's honor."

He may have been a little more than tipsy, but despite his reason for staying, Torn was actually having fun…and it was helping him forget his shitty breakup. Jinx shrugged before clapping Torn on the back lightly, "Alright then, see ya Monday. Take care of him, Jakkie-boy." Jak gave a thumbs up and leaned back against the prepping table behind the counter.

As soon as Jinx left, the bar was quiet. After a moment, Jak turned to fix Torn another long island, "You know, all things considered, Picard isn't even the second best captain…hell in my opinion, not even Kirk can claim the title of best captain."

Torn turned back to stare at Jak, "Wait…you talking about Janeway? Because if you are, then we finally agree on something. But if you're talking about Sisko or Archer then I may actually have to kill you." Jak whipped around, a big smile forming on his face, "Wait, you watch Voyager?" Now, Torn was starting to mirror Jak's excitement…but more on the inside.

"I love Voyager! It's my favorite series." Torn gave a softer smile, "And I love Picard, but Janeway is always going to be my favorite."

"No way! Mine too!" Jak pulled up a simple stood hidden under the bar and sat down facing Torn, "I love the constant sense of exploration mixed with dread. And Janeway is so relatable!"

Torn nodded, absently playing with the straw of his drink, "Yeah…she tried her best to follow Star Fleet protocol, but her unique situation allows her controversial decisions to be pardoned, unlike Kirk. Plus, I love how the crises every character undergoes are rooted in human fallacy and social commentary."

Jak was quiet for a moment before musing, "You know…this is the longest I've ever talked to someone about Star Trek without being judged…and I still want to talk to you even if you're a dirty Picard-stan."

Torn rolled his eyes, but he had to admit…he liked talking to Jak. He was friendly, interesting to talk to, and he was passionate without being (seriously) confrontational.

Neither of them noticed when another hour passed and the bar was cleared out except for them.

Tess and Daxter had both gone home, letting Jak lock up. Torn was now just drinking water, and the conversation had moved from Star Trek to other hobbies, Jak talking about his dog, Torn talking about art, before finally landing on girlfriends.

"And to top it all off, the bitch had the _nerve_ to be pissed…at **me**!"

Torn's nose scrunched up, "Geez, what a bitch!" Jak had told him about his ex-girlfriend who decided to double dip with two guys. It would seem that their situations were oddly similar, "That sucks man…I know how you feel."

"Oh?" Jak peered at him curiously, "Something happen with your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she dumped me for her manager…today actually." Torn took a sip of water, feeling the veil of alcohol lifting somewhat. Jak's eyes widened a bit, "She dumped you today?! Fuck, I'm sorry man…"

Torn just shrugged, "It's fine…it was overdue anyway. She can go rot for all I care." He took another gulp before continuing, "To be honest…I'm more upset over the fact that she blamed me for forcing her to cheat. She said that I was 'incapable of maintaining a relationship'…fuckin' bullshit." Jak opened his mouth to say something, but Torn couldn't help but interrupt…feeling a bit heated remembering Ashelin's words.

"So what if I work a lot?! I always made time for her! I may have been late a few times, but I always made it up to her…usually in the force of an expensive purse or pair of heels…fuckin' gold digging whore." Torn rubbed at his temples again, already feeling a stress headache coming on.

Jak gave him a sympathetic look, "Hey, don't beat yourself up. I don't know you that well, but let me tell you, I'm a pretty good judge of character," He reached over and laid a hand on Torn's shoulder, making the brunette look up at him, "and anyone who can appreciate a great show like Voyager with a strong female captain is a person more than capable of being an amazing boyfriend." They locked eyes for a moment before Torn looked away, blushing a bit more deeply than earlier.

He cleared his throat before saying, "Th-thanks…I…I think you're a good person too. I'm around the scum of the Earth more often than decent people…so I've learned to tell the difference, and…I think you're a good guy too, Jak." He glanced at Jak, seeing that it was now the blonde's turn to blush.

And now Torn was blushing for a whole different reason.

Jak finally looked away, rubbing nonchalantly at the back of his neck, "Yeah…um, thanks man. Honestly, Keira didn't know what the fuck she was talking about…saying the passion had gone out. She practically begged for sex nightly. She was probably just a sex addict or something, although I may have made her that way," he smirked and gave Torn a teasing look, "I am, after all, a damn good fuck."

Torn raised a brow, "Wow, arrogant much?"

"It's not arrogance if your one-night stands keep begging for a repeat." He smirked cheekily, "I guarantee I can make you a Jak-addict after one fuck."

And now Torn felt hot all of a sudden, and he didn't think it was from the alcohol…

…the next thing out of his mouth, however, was 100% the alcohol.

"Do you wanna prove that?" Torn instantly regretting saying that and was about to apologize, blaming the alcohol, but when he locked eyes with Jak, he saw a look that seemed more at home on a hungry predator. Jak gave a wolfish grin before he leaned over, face merely inches from Torn's as he purred, "Do you wanna find out?"

Torn was positive his face was turning several shades of red in the span of a few seconds, and it was only confirmed when Jak started laughing, "Oh man! You're redder than a tomato!"

"Shut up!" Torn frowned, trying to will away the blush, "I'm just not used to being propositioned."

Jak stopped laughing and gave Torn a confused stare, "Really? I find that hard to believe. You're pretty fuckin' hot." Jak suddenly felt nervous. He usually had no trouble picking people up…so why was he feeling butterflies in his stomach?

"I…"Torn suddenly looked small and vulnerable, making Jak wonder what the hell he had to be insecure about, "I don't think other people would agree, but thanks for the compliment."

The room returned to an awkward silence. Jak was silently kicking himself for even attempting to flirt with Torn. The guy was obviously recovering from what seemed like a really shitty situation. What made Jak think he was even remotely interested in-

"So were you serious?...about your, um…offer?"

Torn's face was still aflame as he asked. It was embarrassing…a man his age getting so worked up over sex…casual sex at that! But damn it, he had a shitty day today and he just wanted to feel good and fuck someone as different from Ashely as possible.

Jak looked surprised but he quickly returned to the cheeky grin, "Oh, absolutely! But, only if you want to. You seem like you need a good fuck, but I don't wanna push you or anything."

Torn paused for a moment, staring at Jak, judging him…

Finally he let out an exasperated sigh, "You know what…fuck it."

He then leaned over the counter, grasped the back of Jak's head, and pulled him into a slightly sloppy kiss which Jak rectified instantly, slotting their mouths together. Jak reached out and slid his hand up into Torn's dreads.

And oh…he was right about them looking soft. It felt like he was touching cashmere or crushed velvet aside from the expected harsh wooly texture. Jak gripped the locks and tugged gently, smirking as Torn let out a small gasp against his lips.

So he liked a little hair-pulling? Good to know.

With that, Jak yanked Torn's head back, exposing that lovely length of his pale neck. Torn's eyes were already glazed over with lust and Jak couldn't wait to see how wrecked his expression could get. He leaned over and licked a stripe all the way from Torn's barely exposed collar bone to his earlobe, capturing it briefly between his teeth before whispering, "Follow me…I don't feel like sharing you with the peeping toms."

At that, Torn remembered that they were very much exposed here. Sure, the bar was closed, no one else was here, and there weren't many people outside, but there was still a chance they could be spotted. While that was an exciting thought, Torn didn't feel like putting on a show either, so he quickly righted himself and followed Jak into the backroom where they stored the ingredients.

Within two seconds on being inside the chilled, dark storeroom, Torn found himself slammed against the wall with Jak ferociously attacking his neck. He moaned and tilted his head, submitting wholly.

Jak squeezed Torn's sides, pinning him against the wall with his upper body, as his hands trailed around to cup and grope Torn's muscled yet squishy ass. Torn let out a gasp and pressed his hips hard against Jak's.

Jak move his mouth up Torn's neck and over his jaw, leaving a harsh hickey on the curve just below his ear as he kneaded Torn's buttocks, "Have you done this before? With a man I mean?" Torn nodded, "Yeah, had a couple boyfriends in the past…nothing serious though."

"Good, so I don't have to be gentle?" He nipped Torn's earlobe again, wringing a sharp whine from the older man. Torn gave Jak an annoyed eye roll, "You don't need to be gentle, so stop fucking teasing me!"

Jak gave a soft chuckle and growled, "Yes Sir." He then pulled Torn away from the wall and slammed him against a big wooden box, bending him backwards until he was lying on top of the wood on his back. Jak wasted no time ripping up Torn's button-up shirt in order to expose his chest. He raked his eyes over the pale expanse of a well-muscled torso, appreciating how the smooth and bare it was. He couldn't help but run his hands up and down, stopping occasionally to squeeze the meat of Torn's pecs or tease a dark pink nipple.

Torn bit his lip in frustration as Jak continued to tease him. He felt like he was slowly losing his mind and Jak was only fueling his insanity, "Jak, please!"

"Please what?" Jak purred as he leaned down to lap and suck at one of Torn's hardened buds, twirling his tongue around it to force cute little whines out of him.

"Just get on with it!"

Jak gave one more hard suck to the tortured bud before he pulled back, staring down at the lovely feast laid before him, "How do you want this to go, Gorgeous?" He absently ran a hand down Torn's abs and over the flat plane of his stomach.

Until this point, Torn really hadn't given their roles a thought. Thinking about it only made him more insecure and anxious since it had been quite a long time since he'd had sex with a man. He honestly didn't know how he wanted this to go, "Um…well, how do _you _want this to go?"

Jak shrugged, "I'm cool either way babe. You want to pound my ass or get destroyed by my dick, I'll be able to provide…but…" He slid his hand over Torn's clothed crotch slowly before sliding it around to up his plump rear again, "…if you don't mind…you have a _beautiful _ass…the best I've seen in a very long time, in fact. It would be a crime if I didn't get to plow it into a gaping mess."

Now Torn's face reached completely new levels of red. Jak started laughing again, "Fuck, you're so cute when you blush!" Torn covered his face and gave an embarrassed groan before mumbling, "Sh-shut up…just fuck me already."

Now it was Jak's turn to blush…because that was the sexiest thing he's **ever** heard, "What kind of man would I be if I refused such an irresistible offer? But first…" he suddenly grabbed the hem of Torn's slacks and yanked them down to his knees along with his underwear. He smirked as he watched Torn's leaking erection spring up eagerly…but that wasn't what he was after…

Jak kneeled down and slid his hands in between Torn's pretty thighs, coaxing them wide apart before he spread Torn's ass to expose his cute, pink hole, "…I'm gonna eat out this pretty pussy."

"Wait…wha-AH!" Torn was cut off as he felt Jak's wet tongue slowly lick him all the way from tailbone to taint and back again before swiping around his puckered entrance. He slammed his hands against his mouth to muffle the embarrassing whimpers spilling from him uncontrollably.

No one has EVER done this to him…it seemed too filthy to be something done outside of porn…but _fuck_ did it feel good.

Jak really enjoyed it as well, it wasn't often he got to do this, especially not with such a hygienic person. Torn tasted like some kind of perfume-y soap and a slight underlying flavor that was unique to him, and it only made Jak even more enthusiastic in his journey to tongue-fuck him into a whimpering puddle.

Torn ignored the fact that he probably looked like some wanton whore with his bare legs splayed open and Jak's head nestled in his crotch; instead he focused on the sensation of Jak prodding his hole with the tip of his tongue. He let out a load moan as Jak's Tongue dipped inside him, licking shallowly against his inner walls before slipping out so he could press his mouth against the softening rim to suck on it tenderly.

Finally, after Torn's anus had softened a bit, Jak reached toward a rack and grabbed the closest thing to lube he could find at the moment…a jar of coconut oil that Tess used for her skin.

He made a mental note to buy another one for her later.

He opened the jar and scooped the substance onto his fingers before swiping them around Torn's hole, making it nice and slippery before he easily slid a heavily coated finger up inside him, "Relax ok? It'll make this easier."

Torn huffed, "I've had boyfriends before, you know. I know how this works."

Jak raised a brow before shoving two more fingers up inside Torn, making the other hiss out a curse before he taunted, "Well sorry for trying to be nice. If you're such a loose whore, then maybe I should just do the bare minimum and get right to the fun stuff."

Torn gave an irritated scowl before looking away from Jak. And damn, that made Jak feel kind of bad for being snarky. He sighed and started slowly rubbing against Torn's velvety insides, "Sorry, I didn't mean to get touchy."

"Neither did I. You were being nice…I just had to make a smart-ass comment." Torn sighed and focused on the feeling of Jak's fingers inside him, "Please, make me feel good?"

Jak smirked, "You got it." He then felt around a bit for Torn's prostate and attacked it mercilessly when he found it. The brunette threw his head back and was no longer muffling his moans as Jak's fingertips jabbed and rubbed across his sensitive spots.

"Feel good?" Jak used his free hand to slowly pump Torn's leaking cock in time with his fingering.

Torn glanced down at Jak's hand and shivered, "Yeah…" he clenched experimentally around the digits, "…but I think I'm ready for you."

"Trust me…you're not." Jak spread his fingers slowly, trying to stretch Torn with as little pain as possible.

Torn gave another glare, "I'm not some delicate virgin."

Jak used his free hand to unzip his pants and fish out his cock, "And I'm not some pencil-dicked kid." With that, he slapped his shockingly large cock against Torn's inner thigh.

Torn glanced at it and suddenly started regretting telling Jak to not treat him delicately, "Holy fuck! You expect me to take that-that…_thing_?!"

"Yes, I do…after I've stretched you properly instead of just shoving it in you like some brute." He slowly resumed pumping his fingers in and out, "Hey, don't worry, I've taken other guys before whose asses weren't nearly as pliable as yours." He removed his fingers with a lewd pop and smiled confidently, "I know how to use this thing."

He was intimidated, that much he was sure of, but Torn has survived things far worse than a guy's horse dick pummeling his innards. Jak seemed like he really did know what he was doing, and he did take his time making sure Torn was prepared for this…so the least he could do was give Jak a chance.

"Ok then…I trust you." Torn shifted slightly, "But if I tear, I'm sending you my medical bills."

Jak laughed softly before coating his thick cock with the coconut oil, "I would gladly pay them, but for now…" he lined up the tip with Torn's slightly open entrance, "…I think we can start the real fun now, right? Or do you need some more prep?"

Torn shook his head and laid back against the box, staring up at the ceiling, "I'm good, go for it…slowly please?"

Jak nodded, "Of course. Like I said, you've got a nice ass…wouldn't want to break it…yet." With that, Jak slowly pressed forward until his engorged tip popped in, making Torn inhale sharply, "You ok, gorgeous?"

It really has been a long time since he'd been fucked, and Jak was WAY bigger than his other conquests, "Y-yeah just…fuck… just go slowly please?"

Jak gave another nod, allowing Torn to adjust before he slowly sank further in at a snail's pace, opening up the older man's insides until he felt the taunt rim clench around his base in a vice-grip. Jak shuddered at the tight, damp heat surrounding his dick, "Fuck babe…you feel so good around me." He wiggled his hips, grinding against the pulsing walls of Torn's insides.

He leaned down and planted a kiss on Torn's damp cheek, "You doing ok?" Torn was tense, barely moving an inch outside of the occasional shiver. He finally turned to look at Jak, face flushed and eyes lidded before husking, "Yeah…it didn't even hurt. Thanks." He squirmed his hips as well, craning his neck to peer down at where they were connected, "Do I…I mean, does it feel good for you?"

Jak tilted Torn's head up and captured his mouth in a slow, deep kiss. He licked all around the inside of Torn's mouth before sliding against his tongue once…twice…then breaking away, leaving a single strand of saliva connecting then, "Yes…_you_ feel amazing."

Torn really wasn't sure he could possibly turn redder, but Jak seemed to constantly prove him wrong. He turned away in embarrassment, "I…thanks…"

Jak's heart throbbed.

This Torn guy really is cute.

It kinda made Jak sad that they would probably never see each other again after this, and if they did they would probably pretend this never happened.

Oh well, at least they could have this.

"You can move now…" Torn's face was still aflame and he was turned away from Jak, most likely trying to hide his face.

Jak thrusted shallowly, testing to see how easily he could move. Turns out, Torn's rectal walls decided that the shape of Jak's dick was preferable and provided just enough looseness to let Jak thrust at any speed, while also sticking greedily to the flesh of his cock in a lustful grip.

Jak pulled out halfway before he sank slowly back inside, setting up a slower pace to start with. As he did this, he held the back on one of Torn's thighs, keeping him spread open for him; and with his free hand he slowly fisted Torn's weeping erection and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jak started pulling out nearly all the way before sliding back inside like a sword entering its sheath…a very tight, very warm sheath that almost seemed to stick to his shaft as he pulled out.

Torn was trying his best to stifle his tiny gasps and moans of pleasure as he felt Jak's member leisurely piston in and out of him. Jak, however, had one goal in mind…to see how loud he could make this handsome man scream.

Jak started aiming…poking around for that one magical place that would help him accomplish his goal. He rolled his hips in a circle, nudging against each crevice and curve inside Torn's body until-

"FUCK!" Torn's body seized up around Jak in that vice-grip before relaxing.

Ah…there it is…a couple inches in and towards the top slightly to the left…

Now that he knew where to aim, Jak pulled nearly all the way out and started to speed up his thrusts, rubbing the flared tip of his cock against the swollen bump inside Torn, never moving too far past it and scraping against it every time he pulled out.

Torn was no longer able to contain his strangled gasps and moans as Jak quite roughly began to assault his prostate directly, "J-Jak! A-AH! W-wait stop!" He was approaching orgasm already, which only reminded Torn how long it's been since he got laid.

Jak's motions immediately halted and he glance at Torn worriedly, "What? Does it hurt?"

Torn shook his head, "N-no….its amazing…and if you don't stop I'll cum."

Jak paused for a moment, before he suddenly got a cheeky expression, "Well, in that case." He resumed his previous motions, only this time he increased the pace, causing Torn to throw his head back and release a howl as he instantly came. His body pulsed with his orgasm as his seed spurted on his base stomach and abs, even reaching the hem of his bunched up work shirt.

As Torn caught his breath, riding out the last wave of his orgasm, Jak started peppering kisses up and down Torn's torso, pausing occasionally to lap up the droplets of cum decoration it. Jak pulled out all the way and stood up straight, "You still with me, Gorgeous?"

Torn gave a grunt of confirmation, too drained to do anything else, and Jak smiled, "Good…"

Torn then gave a yelp of surprise when Jak grabbed his hips and slid his cock all the way inside him again, scraping against his still sensitive walls. He whipped his head up, eyes wide and a look of confusion racing his face.

Jak just shrugged and smirked, "…we're not done here, babe. That was just the first act." He pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the tip inside again before he purred, "I promised this would be a fuck you'll never forget."

He slammed his hips hard against Torn's rear, harshly scraping his prostate along the way and wringing a sharp gasp out of Torn.

And then he started jackhammering his hips, putting all of his strength behind his thrusts and he pounded Torn's insides, still trying to press against his prostate with every plunge.

With every single thrust, Torn let out an embarrassing cry that he honestly couldn't even care about at the moment because holy FUCK Jak was hitting good spots he didn't even know he had and it was driving him absolutely insane.

"Jak! F-fuck!" He couldn't even form coherent thoughts with the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh assaulting his ears. It was too fucking perverted and he was ashamed to admit how much it was turning him on.

"Yeah, babe?" Jak's pace didn't falter, but he locked eyes (or at least attempted to) with Torn, "You alright? Too hard?"

"…N-Not hard enough…" Torn resisted the urge to hide his face, because he was a grown ass man dammit!

Jak let out a breathy chuckle as his pace faltered, "You asked for it, remember that." He then picked up the pace…by an insane amount!

Torn gripped the edges of the box as the force of Jak's thrusts scratched his back across the wooden surface; he wrapped his legs around Jak's hips, forcing the blonde to almost lie on top of him as he plowed his ass.

Sounds of flesh colliding, wood creaking, and sharp moans of pleasure filled the small space. Jak could feel his climax approaching, so he unleashed his full power and began to focus on strength over speed. He slammed inside Torn with sharp, rough thrusts, wringing even more cries of ecstasy out of his sexy conquest.

"J-Jak! G-gonna cum…" Torn gripped the edges of the box even tighter, trying his best to hang on for this rough ride he was barely prepared for.

Jak's pace continued as he grunted out, "Me too…where you want it? Inside? Out?"

Torn briefly broke out of his trance to realize they didn't even use condoms…a mistake he really hoped wouldn't bite him in the ass later. Safety during sex was always a priority for him…and on one hand he probably should tell Jak to cum outside…

…but then again he really wanted to feel Jak's huge cock shoot inside him, filling him up before leaking out and dripping down his-

"Fuck…just…inside please. Want to feel you fill me…"

Fuck it…in for a penny, he guessed.

With a groan, Jak leaned down to kiss Torn's neck, "Damn that was hot to hear. I'll pump you nice and full, gorgeous…make you leak for hours after."

Torn chuckled softly, "Promise?"

Jak slowed for a moment and laughed softly before returning to his faster pace, "Oh I'm so fucking glad I met you."

His hips snapped forward, nailing Torn's prostate head on; making him tilt his head back further, giving Jak more access to the pale length of his neck. Jak sank his teeth in Torn's soft skin and sucked dark marks against the warm flesh, creating a pleasing contrast with the pale skin.

Torn fisted Jak's hair, pulling his head up so he could press their mouths together in another kiss, which Jak eagerly deepened as he continued to strike Torn's prostate directly. When the kiss broke Torn smiled up at Jak, "Yeah, I'm glad I met you too."

With that, Torn locked his legs tightly around Jak's hips, pressing him deeper inside and keeping him from pulling out more than a couple inches. He captured Jak's mouth again and moaned against it as he finally came for the second time.

Jak wasn't too far behind as Torn's tongue teasingly slid against his. He snapped his hips forward one more time, burying himself balls deep inside the other man as he spurted his seed deep inside the hot, pulsing passage.

They broke for air and just stayed there…panting in the afterglow as they came down from cloud 9.

"Wow…" Jak pushed himself up to his feet, looking down to where they were still connected, "That…was fucking awesome!" He slowly pulled out, wincing when he heard Torn hiss in discomfort.

And fuck if didn't just cum, he would be hard again because the sight before him at this moment was incredibly erotic!

He pressed his thumb against Torn's swollen, puffy hole that steadily started leaking out his white jizz. "Damn, you're so…wrecked…" he scooped up some of his fluids with his fingers before pressing them back inside Torn. It made him feel…oddly possessive…like he was marking Torn as his.

But that wasn't true…

Torn wasn't his…

…not anymore at least.

Torn felt a whole lot better than before. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, finally able to clear the fog of fucking from his mind.

It was over…it did the job, certainly…but this was it.

"Thanks…" Torn avoided eye contact and shakily moved from the box, standing unsteadily on his legs. Jak moved to support him, but Torn waved him off.

There was an awkward silence before Torn collected his pants and underwear, pulled them on, and turned to Jak, finally meeting his eyes, "I had fun…and…I don't feel nearly as shitty as I did before…so…yeah, thanks."

Jak nodded, "No problem…" he stopped himself from adding _"anytime". _This was just one night. He probably wouldn't ever see Torn again…he had to remember that.

Damn, his heart was aching for some reason…

"Uh, here…let me call you an Uber." Jak moved to get his phone, but Torn shook his head, "Way ahead of you…" He already had his phone out and seemed to already have called one.

"You sure?" Jak scratched the back of his neck, "I feel kinda bad…like I'm not being a gentleman and shit…"

Torn rolled his eyes, "I'm not a chick. I can order my own damn Uber. Besides," He slid his phone back in his pocket and swayed over to Jak with a sultry smirk on his face, "You were very much a gentleman." He gave Jak one more kiss…softer and less passionate…before breaking away and leaving the room when he heard a car beeping its horn…

…most likely his Uber.

Jak could still feel the pressure on his lips. This was defiantly one of his best one night stands…

…until he looked around and saw the mess they had both made…

"…that fucking asshole left me to clean up."

_**( )**_

Torn woke up to the blaring beep of his alarm clock…and found there was a horrible hangover to greet him. He groaned and slapped around blindly until he managed to silence the alarm.

His head throbbed…so did his ass…

…and he was very much still single…

…and he forgot to get eggs yesterday.

He grumbled his way into the shower, having done nothing buy pass out on his bed as soon as he got home last night. He grimaced at the crusty cum that dried on his inner thighs and scrubbed his skin raw. When he left the shower he noticed multiple bites and hickeys all over his neck and chest.

"That fucking little mosquito!"

The grumbling continued as he went through his closet looking for something that would cover his neck. The only thing he could find was a turtleneck sweater…and it was the middle of June.

"Fuck it…"

He had such a horrible migraine that he honestly didn't give a shit who saw his neck. If anyone was ballsy enough to mention it they would suffer is wrath.

He downed some medicine before dressing in a simple tank and shorts.

He may have a splitting headache, but dammit he needed his morning run.

After putting on his running shoes and tying back his dreads, he trotted out of the house and down the driveway…where he heard some ferocious sounding barks and was promptly tackled to the ground by a very large and HEAVY beast.

At first, Torn thought it was a bear, but when the slobbery pittbull started licking his face and nuzzling his neck…he wished it was a bear.

"BRUTTER NO!"

Torn sputtered and covered his face from the mutt's incessant licking as the (dipshit) owner tugged the rabid animal off him.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorr-"

Torn wiped his face and growled, "WELL YOU DAMN WELL BETTER-" he looked up to glare at the owner and all of the color drained from his face, "…be…"

Jak blinked owlishly before the beast, apparently named Brutter, barked and whined as it tried to get back to sampling Torn's face.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Torn's face immediately began to turn red…and not because he was angry.

"Uh…"Jak sheepishly smiled, "Hey there."

Torn gulped and looked away, "H-hi…"

And they were back to the awkward silence…

"So…" Torn got to his feet, keeping his distance from the dog, "I'm guessing you're my new neighbor?" He motioned to the house next to his.

"Yeah, I am." Jak smiled again, "And you must be that law enforcement neighbor Mrs. Onin told me about."

Torn gave a slight nod, "Yeah…that's me…"

Wow, the awkward silence seems to be getting a lot of screen time nowadays…

Torn was about to ask Jak to forget last night ever happened when the blonde suddenly blurted out, "Do you wanna get coffee? Like…later?" It was Jak's turn to blush now as he shifted awkwardly. Torn blinked, "Do I…want to get…coffee?"

Jak nodded again and Torn turned yet another shade of red.

Jak suddenly panicked, "Th-this isn't a booty call! I swear! I mean, last night was amazing and all…in fact the best sex I've had in a very long time, I mean you were really hot, but I'm not just after your body! I really liked talking to you last night about stupid shit. Not that I don't find you attractive or anything! Because I do! A lot…but not like in a totally sexual way and-oh god please shut me up."

Torn wasn't sure Jak could look any more terrified than he did right now. Was he hearing him correctly? Did Jak really want a…date? With HIM?!

Brutter sat still, glancing between the two stupid humans before he finally had enough and nudged Torn's leg, forcing him out of his daze, "Um…yeah." Torn met Jak's eyes, "I'd like that…the date, I mean. Wait, is it a date? Fuck! I messed up didn't I? Forget I said anything…"

Torn was about to turn around and hide in his house for eternity when Jak grabbed his arm, "No no! I mean…yes…it's a date. I-I'm asking you out on a date…for coffee." Jak breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Torn, "I'm glad…I meant what I said, I really do like you, Torn."

It was Torn's turn to smile now, "Yeah…I kind of like you too…"

Brutter barker happily and started to pull Jak in the direction of the house. Jak let himself be dragged along as he shouted, "I'll see you in an hour?"

Torn chuckled to himself before he called back, "Yeah, just give me a chance to shower after my run." As Jak disappeared in his house, Torn started jogging down the sidewalk, eager to finish his morning run so he could get to know a handsome one night stand that thankfully seems like it's turning into something more.

And to think, he was upset that Ashelin dumped him…


End file.
